


Cut Off

by DeliciouslyKawaiiPhantom



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ;-;, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged up characters, Complete AU, F/F, Friendship, Grahamscott, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Nathan is like 33, Romance, Sugar Daddy AU, Warren is 20, build-up, chasemarsh, the game didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslyKawaiiPhantom/pseuds/DeliciouslyKawaiiPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cut off from his parents, twenty year old, Warren Graham, is left with little to no money. Without money to pay for his rent, the young adult is left with the option to either get a job, or live on the streets. He successfully finds a job, but is it really what he was looking for?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Discontinued. Sorry, guys.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Five hundred dollars? Are you fucking kidding me?” Warren couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Only five hundred dollars were in his account? He could’ve sworn his dad said he put five  _ thousand _ in there.

 

“Yes, sir. It says right here. You only have 492 dollars in your account.” The woman who stood at the counter pursed her lips in annoyance. She probably had to deal with shit from people all the time.

 

“That’s not enough to pay for my rent! What am I gonna do!?” Warren yelled a bit too loud, causing the heads of other people in the bank to turn his way.

 

“Sir, please lower your voice. If that is all you needed, there are people behind you who also need help.” The bank worker’s voice was gravely, and it made Warren’s head hurt. He was starting to feel a headache come on from all the stress. He didn’t even  _ have _ five hundred in his account. He only had 492. He shouldn’t have bought that book the other day.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’ll leave.” Warren stepped out of line, and past the felt rope that kept them in place. He needed to call his dad and find out why he didn’t give him enough money. He knows that his rent is six-hundred a month, plus the fact that he needs money for his appliances and shit. 

 

Pulling out his phone, Warren looked through his contacts until he found one that said “Daddy-O.” He tapped call, and held the device to his ear, listening to each ring until a click signaled someone picking up.

 

_ “Hello? Warren?” _

 

“Hi, dad.”

 

_ “Hey, kiddo! What do you need?” _

 

“I was, uh, just wondering… why I only have five hundred dollars in my bank account? I mean, didn’t you say you’d give me five  _ thousand _ ?” Warren looked both ways, before jaywalking across the street. He heard his father sigh through the phone, a sign that a lecture was going to begin.

 

_ “You know that me and your mother have been wanting you to get a job, and lately we noticed that you haven’t even been trying to find one. Now before I say it, I just want you to know that it’s hard for me to tell you this, but it’s for the best.” _ Warren held his breath.  _ “We’re cutting you off.” _

 

“No fucking way. Are you serious, dad!? The month is almost over, how am I supposed to get enough for rent before then?” Warren shivered, the chilled wind of Autumn blowing through his hair. He only wore his Doctor Who sweatshirt over a superman shirt and loose jeans. A pair of busted red converse and Pikachu socks were the only things keeping his feet warm.

 

_ “Watch your language, son! And we already know that it’s very late in the month, so me and your mother are going to pay for your rent this last time. But after that there are no more exceptions!” _

 

Warren pulled the phone away from his ear and started walking up the steps of his apartment complex. Nothing too fancy, but it was good enough for the nerdy adult. At least it was better than living in a box with nothing but a cup and a piece of wrinkled cardboard. 

 

Once he made it up to the top step, he pulled out his keys and put the phone back to his ear.

 

_ “..on? Warren?” _

 

“Yeah, I’m still here, dad.” The brunet shoved the correct key into the slot and turned it until he heard the door unlock. Apartment 109, a one bedroom, one bath place with little to no room for even his two person couch and small television. Eh, still better than a box.

 

_ “Now I hope you start to understand how important it is for you to get a job. You’re already- _ ”

 

“Twenty years old. Yes, dad. I know how old I am! I get it, I’ll find a job!” Warren flopped onto his worn out black leather couch. It smelt like cat pee, but the young adult had layered ridiculous amounts of febreeze onto it to mask the scent. Now someone could only smell it if they layed face down on the scratched surface. “I’m hanging up now. Thanks for nothing!” He smashed the ‘end call’ button with his thumb and threw his phone to the other end of the couch.

 

Warren mumbled complaints under his breath as he sat up to grab his laptop from the floor next to the couch. If we was going to pay for his rent next month, he needed a job by next week at the very least.

 

Opening up his old laptop, he went straight to the Google icon, and clicked on the search bar when it popped up. He typed in ‘help wanted portland oregon.’ Thousands of links shown on the screen, but only one caught Warren’s eye.

 

_ “Help wanted at local game store, Level Up! Anyone age sixteen and up is able to apply!”  _ It was like a miracle sent from heaven, and the brunet immediately went to the site that was linked. All he had to do was fill in an application and email it to the manager of the store. He did as it said, and was done in less than five minutes.

 

Warren stared at the screen of his laptop in awe. That was almost  _ too _ easy. He didn’t even look how much it payed. 

 

_ “Knowing my luck, this job will actually suck, and I won’t be able to back out.”  _ Warren thought to himself. He shook his head, but regretted it when it caused a headache to come on. 

 

A knock on his door made the brunet get up. When he opened it, he was greeted by Kate and Victoria.

 

“Hey, geek.” Victoria waved and pushed past Warren into his apartment.

 

“Hi, Warren. How are you?” 

 

“I could be worse.” Warren mumbled with a shrug. He moved aside, gesturing for Kate to come in. After she entered, the brunet closed the door and watched as the girl removed her shoes. 

 

“So what’s up, nerd? You seem out of it.” Victoria lounged on his couch, looking like she owned the place. 

 

“My dad cut me off, money wise.” Warren sat down on the floor next to the couch. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Victoria pulled Kate from where she was standing into her lap. It was cute. They were the most unlikely couple, but it fit.

 

“Really? That fucking sucks. So you need to find a job?” 

 

“Well I might have already found one, but I didn’t really look at what I was signing up for.”

 

Victoria sat up, moving Kate to sit next to her instead of on her lap. “You already found a job!? How long did it take?”

 

“I don’t  _ already  _ have a job. I only applied for one. And it took about seven minutes.” 

 

“Where at?” Kate’s voice popped into their conversation.

 

“At the game store. Level Up is what it’s called, I think?”

 

“Dude, that place is a fucking dump.” Victoria commented. Warren gave her a how-would-you-know look and she just shrugged. “I’ve seen it before, on the way to the mall. It’s tiny and almost never has any cars in front of it. The only people there are the ones that work at it..”

 

Warren felt his headache get worse as Victoria piled on more bad things about the place. When the rich girl finally noticed, she gasped at the tears welling in her friend's eyes.

 

“Wait, no, sweetheart. It’s okay! I’m sure you’ll find a better job! We’ll all help you!” Victoria ran a hand through her brunet friend’s hair in a comforting manner. He seemed to relax at the gesture and Victoria smiled at the young adult.

 

“You know what? I’ll even get my other friends to help out! I’m sure they could find you an amazing job that pays great.” Warren smiled at his blonde friend and brought a fist up to wipe his eyes. 

 

“Thanks, Vic. And you, too, Kate. I’m glad I have you guys.” Warren took a deep breath before standing from his spot on the floor. “So why did you guys come over anyway?”

 

“Did you forget? It’s movie night! We’re going to watch all the Scream movies.” Kate answered with excitement. “I’ve never seen them because my parents just said it was all sex and violence.”

 

“That’s because it  _ is _ all sex and violence.” Victoria rolled her eyes and stood up, phone in hand. “I’m gonna go call my friend, I’ll be back in a second.”

 

“‘Kay, but we’re gonna start without ya!” Warren called behind her.

 

Victoria stepped out of the apartment, after she made sure the door wouldn’t lock behind her, and dialed her best friends number.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Hey, Nate! Do you think I could ask you for a favor?”

 

_ “... And what might that favor be?” _

 

“Well, my friend needs a job an-”

 

_ “There are no job openings at the company right now. I’m sorry, but they'll just need to find a different place.” _

 

“Wait, Nathan! You don’t understand, my friend, Warren, he doesn’t even have the money to pay for rent at his shitty little apartment. He’s hanging on a thread right now-”

 

_ “Vic, I already told you, there’s nothing I can do for this kid. There’s no place here that he can work here. If you really want me to, I could give him some money for now, but that's all.” _

 

“He wouldn’t take money from anyone if there was no work for it. The only people he’s ever gotten money from are his parents, and I know that sounds really lame. Just, if there was anything he could do,  _ anything _ , he would probably worship you if you helped him through this!”

 

There was a pause over the phone and Victoria heard fabric rustle over the phone.  _ “I really don’t know what he could do. I’m open to ideas if you have any, but once again, I have nothing here-” _

 

“You could do the sugar bowl thing!”

 

_ “...the sugar bowl thing?” _

 

“Yeah! You know, the thing where the rich guy goes on dates and pays the person to give ‘em a good time.”

 

_ “Are you suggesting that I be a sugar daddy?” _

 

“Exactly! You’re into guys right? And Warren  _ would _ be doing things for the money. So it all works out!”

 

_ “Wait, wait, wait! I never agreed to doing this! Are you saying that you want me to pay your friend, Wallace or whatever his name was, to go out on dates with me?” _

 

“First of all, it’s Warren, and second, yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. You have a shit ton of money that you never spend on anything, and he’s super cute so it’s a win-win situation.”

 

_ “What if the kid doesn’t agree to this? Have you even asked his opinion on this? Does your friend even  _ like _ guys?” _

 

Victoria gasped into the phone and she could hear her friend sigh. “Oh my fucking god, I don’t even know if my friend likes guys! I never even thought about it!”

 

_ “Okay. I’m really busy right now, Vic. So once you have everything figured out, call me back. Later.” _

 

“Wait, Nate-!” The blonde girl pulled her phone away from her ear to stare at the screen. She wasn’t even mad at Nathan for hanging up on her. She was upset at herself for never even asking her friend about his sexuality.

 

Victoria turned around and pulled open the door to Warren’s apartment. Inside, she could hear fake screams and lame sound effects coming from her brunet friend’s cheap television. Her girlfriend was wide eyed as she stared at the screen, but she clearly flinched at every swear word that was uttered.

 

“Warren, I have to ask you a question.”

 

The brunet looked at her with mild interest and waited as Victoria had a battle in her mind on how to ask. One half of her brain said get it over with, and the other said take it slow. In the end, she just decided to do it the easy way.

  
“Do you like guys?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren get things sorted out with Victoria and goes on his first date with Nathan.

_ “Do you like guys?” _

 

Warren sputtered at the question, his cheeks turning a bright red. “W-Why do you ask? I mean- I don’t think so? I haven’t ever really thought about it, but ever since my senior year when I got crushed by Max, I don’t think I’ve ever even batted an eye at a girl.” Warren scratched the back of his neck nervously. “You don’t think it’s because all my friends are gay, do you? I don’t think I actually have a single friend that’s not gay except for maybe Hayden, but he doesn’t coun-”

 

“Warren, shush.” Victoria interrupted. “You don’t have to get all worked up about it, I was just asking.” She lied.

 

The young adult sighed in relief. “Oh good. I thought you were asking for some  _ important _ reason that could  _ affect _ my  _ whole entire life _ .” He looked at Victoria and noticed a guilty look on her face. “Oh my god! It  _ is _ for some important reason that could affect my whole entire life, isn’t it!?”

 

“No, no, of course not!”

 

“...”

 

“Okay, maybe it is! My friend wanted to know because I suggested that you be a s-” Victoria stopped abruptly. “A.. a..  _ sugar baby.” _

 

Warren’s eyes widened to the size of the moon. “A what now?”

 

“Don’t make me say it again, you asshole! I’m sorry for bringing it up, so just forget everything I’ve said in like, the last three minutes!”

 

“No! How could you even suggest that- to one of your cool, rich friends, might I add- and expect me to let you off the hook?”

 

Victoria bit her lip. “Okay, Warren, just hear me out about this and if you decide you still wanna yell at me after, go ahead.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“So while I was outside, I called one of my friends to see if he had any openings at his company that you could take. He rejected me immediately and said nothing was available, but I insisted he try to find something,  _ anything _ , that you could do. He said he was open to any suggestions and I suggested.. for him to be a sugar daddy. For you.”

 

Warren grimaced. “I got that.”

 

“Yeah, so anyway, he was really confused, but he didn’t exactly tell me he didn’t want to. All he asked was “Do you even know if he likes guys?” or something like that and I freaked out since I didn’t know. Then he told me to call back when I figured it out and that’s when I came back inside.”

 

Silence fell over the group inside the small, dimly-lit apartment. The sound of girls screaming played in the background, but no one payed it any attention. Warren mulled over what Victoria said in his thoughts and couldn’t help but consider it.

 

“You know what, Vic? If I can meet this guy before I get paid to suck his dick, I think I might,  _ might,  _ go through with this offer of yours.”

 

Victoria let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Are you for real? That’s amazing! I’ll set up a time for you two to meet and you can get together-”

 

“Can I know the guy’s name, though?”

 

“Oh my god, I totally forgot! His name’s Nathan Prescott, he owns Pan Estates.”

 

Warren gaped. “Are you serious, that company is ginormous! Why didn’t you just mention that in the first place? I probably would have agreed much quicker not thinking it was just some kid who has a lot of money, like you.”

 

“You wanna go there, geek?”

 

“Hell yeah, let’s tussle, rich girl!”

 

Kate jumped up from her seat on the couch, startling the two. “Oh wow, would you look at the time? Me and Vic need to go home now so yeah, no “tussling” or any of that.” She walked to Warren and motioned for him to lean down. He did as she asked and was rewarded and motherly kiss on the forehead. “Whatever you decide to do, it’ll be fine, ‘kay? You have me, Vic, Max- heck- Chloe might even help! So don’t worry.”

 

“Okay,  _ mom _ .”

 

Kate giggled. “I take that as a compliment.” She patted his cheek and turned around. “C’mon, Vic let’s head home.”

 

“Alright, babe.”

 

Victoria and Kate pulled on their shoes and slipped on their coats before heading out the door of the small apartment. 

 

“I’ll text you when and where you’ll be meeting him, and dress nice!”

 

“Bye, Victoria!”

 

“Later, nerd.”

 

And they were gone. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

._.

 

**From: Lesbo #3**

10:03 a.m.

_ so I talekd to nathan and you guysll be meeting up at this fancy place called castanga. you dont have to dress nice but at least wear something other than one of your stupid nerdy tshirts. _

 

**From: Wario**

10:16 a.m.

_ My shirts are great but I guess Ill wear something nice for you. _

 

**From: Wario**

10:17 a.m.

_ Wait when?? _

 

**From: Wario**

10:24 a.m.

_ Vicccccc _

 

**From: Lesbo #3**

10:26 a.m.

_ saturday at 730 _

 

**From: Wario**

10:26 a.m.

_ Thanks Vic _

 

**From: Lesbo #3**

10:28 a.m.

_ anytime nerd. hav fun and dont embarrass me _

 

**From: Wario**

10:31 a.m.

_ No promises! _

 

._.

 

Warren adjusted his tie as he walked down the sidewalk to the fancy restaurant he was supposed to meet Nathan at. He felt sick to his stomach and was sure that if he ate anything it would end up back on his plate.

 

_ “You can do this, Warren. It’s just a date, something that everyone will do in their life at some point. This is nothing.”  _ Warren muttered words of encouragement to himself in hopes to feel better but it did no such thing. Butterflies still filled his stomach by the time he reached Castanga and he regretted his decision to come when he saw a reservation stand in the front. When he reached the man taking reservations he got a look of curiosity. Warren expected it, though, since he did look very out of place.

 

“Name?”

 

“Prescott.”

 

Confusion, but no comment. “Oh, um.. right this way.”

 

Warren followed the man to a table near the back of the restaurant. No one else was seated at it, but he couldn’t complain. Nathan was probably a very busy man.

 

“Can I get you anything? Water or some wine, maybe?”

 

“Uh, water is good.”

 

The waiter left with a nod and Warren looked around with wide eyes. Some people still gave the young adult strange looks, but he ignored them. He glanced at the menu given to him before and opened it.

 

“Caviar canapes? What the hell is this stuff?” He shook his head and looked at the prices. “Jesus, these prices are ridiculous.”

 

“Maybe to you,” Warren jumped and put the menu down to see a man sitting in the chair across from him. Slicked back light brown hair and a smirk greeted him. “But I believe ‘ridiculous’ is the wrong word for it.”

 

Warren raised an eyebrow. “Really now? And what would you call it?”

 

“Classy.” Warren snorted.

 

“So you are.. Nathan?”

 

“Correct. Meaning you’re Warren.” Nathan’s eyes slid over the young adult’s form. “Damn, Vic was right, You  _ are _ really cute.”

 

Warren’s face went red. “Um, thanks? I mean- I guess you're, nice?”

 

“Good enough. So how old are you?”

 

“Twenty-one. You?”

 

“Thirty-four.” Warren’s eyes widened, but he didn’t comment. “So have you ever had any experience with dating?”

 

“Actually, you’re the first person I’ve ever dated.”

 

“So that means you're a virgin?”

 

Warren couldn't help but choke at the words but he quickly recovered. “Well, yeah..”

 

The brunet expected a laugh or some kind of mockery, but Nathan only made a sound of acknowledgment. When he looked up, he saw that the blonde had gone to read his menu, giving Warren a second to look at him.

 

His hair was a dark blonde, with a few grays sprinkled in. Warren was shocked for a moment but remembered that Nathan owned a company, and that stress could cause such a thing. His eyes were a muddy green and they stood out against his lightly tanned skin. He bit lip while he searched for something on the laminated menu and Warren just watched as his teeth encased and released every time he went to take a deep breath.

 

“Have you decided what you're getting?”

 

Nathan's words pulled the brunet from his thoughts and he pulled the menu up to cover his blushing face.

 

“I think I'll get the... salmon thing.”

 

There was a pause and Warren moved his menu down to see Nathan staring at him.

 

“I'll be sure to tell the waiter you want the salmon thing then.” 

 

Nathan went back to his menu after that, leaving Warren with only his thoughts of chiding. 

 

._.

 

As soon as Warren got home he called Victoria to tell her about the date. He threw his jacket down on the couch and flopped backwards onto it while scrolling through his contacts. He tapped Victoria's number and waited.

 

_ “What up, Wario?” _

 

“I got back from the date.”

 

_ “I know.” _

 

“Did Nathan already tell you how horrible it was?”

 

_ “Actually, he said he'd like to go on another one.” _

 

“..are you lying to me?”

 

_ “Nope, he said he'd even pay you for the next one, since you're his sugar baby and a-” _

 

“You are not allowed to call me that.”

 

Warren could  _ hear _ her roll her eyes.

 

_ “Whatever. I gave him your number and he's gonna text you later to tell you where and when your next date will be.” _

 

“What did I tell you about handing out my number?”

 

_ “Why would I ever listen to you? Anyway, I gotta go fuck my girlfriend, so laters!” _

  
Warren sighed and dropped his phone on in his coffee table before getting up and going to bed.


End file.
